An Exchange Full Of Surprises
by JessRobStar
Summary: Blackthorne do an exchange with Gallagher, hoping these girls would be a lot of fun, maybe meet someone special. Nope, they get stuck with Snobby Gallagher Girls; well at least that's who they pretend to be. R&R Set before Cross My Heart and Hope to Spy
1. Covers

This story was an idea by Goode-Lover so the idea goes to her, and sorry if it's not the way you like it, but hope you enjoy it! Please review?

Chapter 1

Cammie

I look over at my best friends. There was another school like us, we couldn't believe it!

"I wonder if there hot?" Macey asks. Liz, Bex and I just roll our eyes.

"Come on we all know that you guys are secretly wondering it too" Macey says smiling. We all laugh, truth is I was kind of wondering if they'd be hot, but I'd never admit it to Macey.

"I wonder if they're any good" I say casually. We all look at each other and shrug.

"Probably not, I mean we are the best" Bex says. We all laugh.

"Could all sophomore's please head to the grand hall for an important announcement" the speaker says. Macey checks all our hair, again. We head out to the hall and take a seat in the back with the other sophomores. "Is it true that the tea didn't actually work on Josh, and you've been sneaking out to see him?" Tina asks. I roll my eyes.

"Okay Gallagher Girls, quiet down." My mother says the headmistress. Everyone listens to my mother and the grand hall is dead silent. "Okay girls, we are having an exchange with a group of Blackthorne boys, and they'll be arriving in an hour," my mother says. Then there's a whole lot of whisper going on to who these Blackthorne boys are. We just sit there, the biggest grins on our faces. "These boys are spies in training" Mr Solomon says stepping in.

"Now alright guys this will be your first mission" Mr Solomon says. We all look at each other clearly intrigued. "When the boys come here, you'll all have a cover. You cannot blow that cover until either I or Ms Morgan say so, understood?" Mr Solomon says getting straight to the point.

"What is our cover?" Tina asks.

"We have chosen the best in the class of CoveOps, to be the real, leaders of this mission" Mr Solomon says. We all break into whispers, who was the best at CoveOps?

"Cameron, Macey and Bex as well as Liz, who is going to prove to me how good she is, besides working with computers" Mr Solomon says. The four of us look at each other and smile.

"The four of you must act all bitchy, and slut like. Whereas the rest of you must worship them in a way, be scared of them" Mr Solomon says. We all nod smiling, this was going to be fun.

"Okay girls, you better be ready. Look the part, I'm sure Macey will help you guys with that" Mr Solomon says a smirk on his face. We all get up and Macey drags us back to our rooms.

"Okay Bex you're first. I have some of our old uniforms that don't especially fit anymore put one of them on" Macey says. Bex nods heading over to the drawers full of clothes that don't fit anymore.

"Okay I'll do Liz's hair and make-up first. Cammie go look for uniform to wear" Macey says pushing me towards Bex. Bex grabs a dress out of the drawer and heads to the bathroom. I look back over at Liz and Macey. Liz doesn't look one bit innocent anymore. Bex finishes up in the bathroom, and she's wearing a dress that literately just covers her ass. Liz gets up and heads to the drawer. I grab a dress and head into the bathroom getting changed rather quickly. My dress was just longer than Bex's which I was happy for. I head out of the bathroom, and see Bex just finished up. Macey drags me over and starts putting on my make-up, she leaves my hair out, curling it, but that's it. Macey gets changed and does her make-up by herself. We look in our mirror and smile at ourselves. This was going to be a fun mission.

"Okay, we've got to act bitchy, so be like Tina" Macey says. We all crack up laughing.

"Could all students please head to the Grand Hall" the announcement says. We all smile, this was going to be a good year. We head towards the hall, and sit back down. We lean against the back wall and put our feet on the chairs ahead of us. We see fourteen boys standing up on the stage, and they looked hot. "Okay students these are 15 sophomore students from Blackthorne Academy, please let them feel welcome" Mr Solomon says.

"Okay that's it everyone, Could Olivia Sutton, Katie McHenry, Laura Morgan, and Jennifer Baxter please stay back after this assembly." Mr Solomon says. We all let out a groan as all the students head out. We head to the stage and look at Solomon giving him a dirty look.

"What do you want?" Macey says angrily.

"I want you to show the boys to their rooms" Mr Solomon says. I scoff.

"And you think we are going to do it?" I say annoyed rolling my eyes.

"Miss Morgan, you will show them where there rooms are or you can be sleeping outside" Mr Solomon says.

"Fine. Come on boys" Bex says turning around swiftly.

"Hey I'm Zach, nobody's ever talked to Solomon like that" Zach says. I look at him and roll my eyes.

"In other words, I'm too scared to talk to Solomon like that because I'm scared of the consequences" I say in Zach's voice. Zach smirks, gosh that smirk was already getting on my nerves. But the kid was hot. "True. You're a bit of a risk taker I assume" Zach says. I roll my eyes.

"This is your room Zachary" I say as we show the other guests their rooms.

**So what did you think? Please review?**

**By the Way**

**Liz-Olivia Sutton**

**Bex-Jennifer Baxter**

**Cammie-Laura Morgan**

**Macey-Katie McHenry**


	2. Reving Solomon up

Sorry for the wait guys, couldn't think of what to write.

Chapter 2

We show all the boys to their rooms, and before we know it, class starts. We wander over our heads up high. When Tina gets in our way. "Excuse me bitch? You're in our way" I say shoving her out of the way. Tina nods. "Sorry" she says quietly as the four of us stand outside our classroom tapping on the wall bored out of our brains. Grant I think comes up to us. "That wasn't very nice to Tina, I think you should say sorry" Grant says nudging towards Tina. We all roll our eyes.

"And? What are you going to do about it?" I say getting into his grill. Grant just looks at me disappointed. "I'm not going to get in a fight over this" Grant says backing off.

"Class come in" Solomon says as we all take a seat, Macey, Bex and I take a seat in the back row leaning against the back wall. "Ladies, no leaning up against the back wall" Solomon says writing on the board. Brush Pass. Easy. "Hey you guys, let's have a movie marathon tonight" I say loudly to Macey. "Yeah, sounds great" Macey says smiling.

"Girls quiet down" Mr Solomon says eying us down. I roll my eyes standing up strongly.

"Make me Solomon" I say angrily. The class looks between me and Solomon scared looks on their faces. "Miss Morgan, don't push me" Solomon says getting back to writing notes on the board.

"Bit angry today Solomon? Didn't your night with Abby go down well?" I ask smirking. Mr Solomon turns to me and gives me this look of disappointment.

"Miss Morgan, headmistress' office" Mr Solomon says raising his voice.

"Ooh really? I get to see my mum" I say a smile on my face.

"Goode, can you take her to the headmistress' office" Mr Solomon says not looking up from the white board. "I think I know the way to my mums office" I say giving him a dirty look.

"I'm well aware of that Miss Morgan, I just don't want you on your own through the school, I cant even imagine what you and your friends would do" Mr Solomon says looking me in the eye.

"Fine. Goode hurry up" I say getting out of my seat and walking to the door. Zach follows grumpily looking at the ground. I head into mum's office as Zach leaves. "Cammie. What have you done this time?" Mum asks as I take a seat opposite her. "I stood up to Mr Solomon" I say smiling. Mum just laughs. "Guessing you've wanted to do that for a while?" she asks. I smile nodding.

"You didn't mention Abby did you?" Mum asks nervously.

"Uh yeah, I said something along the lines of didn't things go well with Abby last night" I say laughing, mum just shakes her head. "You're having fun aren't you?" Mum asks. I nod, I could be rude to the teachers! Well I could be rude anyway, but this gives me an excuse to be rude to them.

"Well go back to class, this is just a warning" Mum says giving me a wink as I head back to class. I waltz back into class and Mr Solomon looks at me. "Miss Morgan what are you doing back in class?" Solomon asks giving me a dirty look. "Well I get privileges being the head mistress' daughter and all" I say taking a seat back in my chair, giving Bex and Macey high fives.

"Now I expect you to remain quiet Miss Morgan, or I'll have you removed from my class" Solomon says getting back to writing on the white board as I put my feet on the table infront of me and lean back on the chair. This is the life

So what did you think? Please review?


	3. Zach Loses His Cool

An Exchange Full of Surprises:

Chapter 3:

Zach's POV:

What the hell is wrong with that girl? She thinks she can just do whatever she wants! I hate girls like her, they frustrate me so much! She's so up herself! She made a complete joke of Solomon! And I mean, no one gets away with that, except her because of her mum being headmistress! She's disgusting! She thinks she can just walk all over everyone! Well she can't walk over me! Why did I have to take her to her mommy's stupid office! I'm sure she's been there enough times to find her way! What do I care if she gets in more trouble by wandering around the school when she's supposed to be in class!

I stormed back to class leaving Laura behind.

"Wait up, Zachy-poo!" She cooed. That just makes me walk even faster, god she frustrated me.

"Fine." She says as she shrugged her shoulders and fell back, her pace coming to a slow strut. She twirled her blond locks around her fingers aimlessly and clicked her leather boots against the marble.

"What's wrong, Zachary? Like what you see but too afraid to admit it! Ha. Typical, average boy." she sighed, as if I were just so pathetic.

Something inside of me snapped.

"You think you're so badass, don't you! Well, you know what? The people of Roseville are right about you girls! You're all just a bunch of rich, slutty, snobs! Well, at least they're right about you and your friends, Laura!" I snapped.

I see hurt in her face, for a millisecond, had she felt hurt by my comment, I loosen up a bit and give her a sad smile. then she smirks. She turned on her heel and waved a backwards hand at me.

"Oh no! You're not going anywhere! Solomon told me to bring you back! And if I don't, well I'm dead, and you'll probably be dead too!" I say as I catch up with her.

She turned to me, and laughed. She leaned close and whispered to me,

"And I care why?" she strutted away. I run up to her again and grabbed her wrist. I forced her to look at me.

"Oh, no, Gallagher girl, you're coming with me!" I said firmly. I really shouldn't have done it, underestimated her. She seemed like an average badass, dumb blonde, but well I guess I should have expected it. Expect the unexpected Mr Solomon always said.

Cammie/Laura's POV:

He underestimated me, as everyone always does. I twisted Zach's arm and used it to flip him onto the ground. I sank to the floor and sat on top of him, my knees on either side, my forearm shoved up against his throat.

"No, I think that it's you that won't be going anywhere, Zachary." I smirked.

"Get. Off. Of. Me. Right. Now." he hissed. I start laughing a smirk spread across my lips.

"If you're trying to imitate a snake, it isn't working for you." I said casually. I threw my weight against him, lay my head on his chest, and closed my eyes.

"I think I'd rather just take a nap, Zachy-poo. Hope you don't mind." I said sleepily. I hear Zach groan.

"Get. Off. Me. Gallagher. Girl" Zach says harshly. I look at him and laugh, trying to keep my poker face on, because really he was kind of scaring me. Kind of.

"Why would I want to move? Its so nice here" I say pushing more of my weight against Zach, I see Zach wince and I just smirk. "Gallagher Girl get off me now or I swear I'll kill you in your sleep" Zach says. I smirk getting off him and stand up. I offer Zach a hand smirking. "As much as I want to have a nice rest, my friends need me back in class" I say checking my phone. Zach gets up and brushes himself off. I swear if looks could kill, I'd have been dead at least ten times by now. We both head to class, as Zach says his apologies to Solomon for taking so long as I take a seat back in the back row and smirk. This was a lot of fun.

**So what did you think? Please review? A major thanks to NerdGirlFanFicLover for I guess you could say co-writing this. Hope you like it!**


	4. Solomon laughs!

Okay sorry guys, but this chapter won't be as great as the last chapter because well a lot of it was done by NerdGirlFanFicLover! Check out her fanfic (: Anyway sorry for that because, yeah. Just hope you like it!

Chapter 4

Cammie POV

It was finally lunch time, I was kind of sick of being a bitch, I mean sure it had some benefits such as completely pissing the boy off, but after a while it just got boring. I head to my dorm room, half expecting it to be empty, but it was full, and what I saw in there, well scared me. The guys were bugging our room! I walk in further to the room and just smile at them, these boys were so clueless.

"Do you normally do this? Just sneak into other peoples rooms and bug them?" I ask leaning my arm against the wall. The guys look at me and seriously jump. They look at me speechless.

"Well thanks for the effort on trying to prank us but could you please remove all of your little bugs, you little stalkers" I say tapping my foot against the ground. The boys just look between each other and sigh. "Fine" Zach mutters as I leave the room. I see Macey, Bex and Liz sitting outside looking at me. "Wouldn't go in there if I was you, the guys are getting rid of the bugs they planted" I say. The girls look at me and laugh. "Are you kidding me? They're bugging our room? How idiotic are they?" Bex says bursting out laughing. I let out a laugh and smile. "Oh and Cammie? Solomon wanted to see you in his office" Liz says. I nod heading off to Solomon's office. I head inside closing the door behind me. "Cameron, just the person I wanted to see" Solomon says as I take a seat.

"I think you need to tone it down, I know the covers going well but still" Solomon says putting his hands in his lap. "The guys tried to prank our room" I say. Solomon laughs, and let me tell you, he never laughs. "I assume you caught them?" Solomon asks a smug look on his face.

"Naturally. Right now they are taking out the bugs that they planted in my room" I say. Solomon smiles. "Uh Mr Solomon, not that I'm complaining or anything but when can we go back to being our normal selves?" I ask rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

"We were thinking tomorrow is that okay?" Solomon asks. I nod.

"Yeah it's just hard to keep it up, being this snobby little bitch. I don't see how people do it" I say letting out a laugh. "Well you're like the opposite of that so it's hard, because you have to treat people like dirt when in reality you just want to be nice and friendly" Solomon says a smirk on his face. I nod. "Thanks for the compliment Solomon, I'd better head of, need some food in my system" I say rubbing my belly. Solomon just smirks as I leave his office heading off to the kitchen.

**So what did you think? Nothing really happened but whatever! Please review?**


	5. The Boys Surprise

So from now on I'll be co-writing with AlwaysLookinUp. So please enjoy, and send her PM's on what you think! Because a lot of this is hers!

Chapter 5

Cammie's POV

"Get your lazy butt off the bed, Cam! Solomon needs us now! No slutty clothes, by the way. We're releasing our cover, 'member?" Bex says

"Uggghhh!" I moaned. "Just….. 5… more minutes! Please Bex?" I ask wiping my eyes.

Suddenly my body was shot into the air and onto the hard ground

I jolted awake, springing up from the ground. "Oww! What the hell was that, Bex?!" I ask

Bex smirks at me triumphantly. I glared at her and headed to the dresser.

Macey grabbed us one by one, shoving us into the bathroom, to do who knows what.

"Mace? If we're not supposed to act like sluts and wear slutty clothes, then what's the makeup and crap for?" I ask questionably twirling a piece of my hair.

She had an amused smile on her face as I asked the question. "Oh geez Cammie. Come on? Just because we aren't using our covers anymore doesn't mean we can't still look hot, right? I mean we do want to impress the guys, and I know you want to impress Zach" Macey says. I roll my eyes.

"I. Don't. Want. To. Impress. Zach. He's so annoying! End if discussion" I say.

Macey sighed. "Whatever Cam, I'm still doing your make-up" Macey says shoving me onto the chair.

In 15 minutes, Macey had us all looking pretty good, but I still didn't want to get Zach's attention.

We walked together to the sublevels, taking one of the secret passageways so we wouldn't be seen.

We made our way out of the passageway and to the elevator that took us to Sublevel 2.

We'd skipped breakfast to make sure that we would get to the sublevels before everyone else, so we could be waiting for the boys when they came, but I was starving. I heard my stomach rumble as the girls laughed. "Bit hungry Cam?" Macey says. I stifled a giggle with my hand, just thinking about how surprised they would be.

Once getting through Sublevel 2, we slipped through the door and stood face to face with Solomon.

"Girls, glad you came. You actually dressed quite nice, also remember today we will show the boys your true identities." Solomon says a smirk on his face.

We all nod and sit down on the four stools at the front waiting for the boys.

"I'll bet you 10 dollars they arrive in 5 minutes," Bex murmured.

"No way, Bex. They'll be here in 2." Macey argued.

Liz sat patiently, an intent expression on her face, obviously doing the calculations in her head.

"3 minutes, 54 seconds." Liz predicted.

I laughed, that shut them up. Liz was never wrong.

***time skip***

Exactly as Liz predicted, 3 minutes and 54 seconds later, Zach, Grant, Nick, & Jonas strolled through the door. Their gazes swept across the room, stopping on us. There jaws dropped.

"Zachary, are you trying to catch some flies?" I joke giggling.

He shot me a death glare. I just smirked in return.

They sit down and Mr Solomon stood, back facing us, writing on the board with chalk.

"Ladies, what hand was I just writing with?" he questioned.

Tina raised her hand. "Left?" she guessed, noticing the chalk in his left hand, I roll my eyes.

He shook his head. "Can anyone tell me?"

I raised my hand.

"Yes, Laura?"

I let out a laugh and put my hands in my lap.

"You weren't writing at all, Mr. Solomon."

"Ah, yes, Miss. Morgan. How'd you know that?" he asked.

"Well, there isn't any chalk residue left on your shirt, which would have been there if you were writing" I say.

"Lovely, now we must head off to the Mess Hall for an announcement

Liz, Bex, Macey, and I got up first, and head through the door following behind Mr Solomon.

The Mess Hall contained the entire school, including the male transfers in each grade.

We hid, keeping out of sight as Mr Solomon made his way up to the stage.

The girls didn't really need to look for us; we were trying to surprise the boys. Besides, they already knew who we really were.

My mom tapped the microphone, causing a slight whine, and cleared her throat into it.

"Hello, ladies and gentleman. We have an announcement to make. Boys, you have a minute to find the 4 sophomores in this room, Go!" She finished.

A look of astonishment crossed the boys' faces, as they searched for us. I almost laughed that they hadn't found us.

Within the minute, they had found Liz, Macey, and Bex. But they hadn't found me.

"Alright Miss Morgan, show yourself!" Mr Solomon called.

I slipped out of the shadows and onto the stage.

"Hi!" I popped up.

"Very nice, Ms. Morgan. Now would you ladies like to introduce yourselves?"

Bex, at the end, stood up.

"Hello, my name is Bex Baxter, and if any of you dare call me Rebecca, expect a few broken bones" Bex says. "Calm down Miss Baxter" Solomon says.

"My parents work for MI6, and my codename is Duchess." she continues.

Next to her, Macey stood.

"Hi, my name is Macey McHenry, senator's daughter. Codename; Peacock" Macey says. The room goes noisy "She's the senators daughter? Whats she doing here?"

Liz rose,

"Hi. My name is Elizabeth Sutton, and my codename is Bookworm."

Finally, I got up.

I usually didn't like the attention, but today, I had gone unseen, and I couldn't help but feel good.

"Hey. My name is Cameron Morgan, call me Cammie. My mom is Headmistress Morgan, and my dad went MIA. Codename; Chameleon." I almost choked when I said his name.

Whispers and murmurs erupted throughout the crowd, full of surprise.

"The Chameleon's a chick?"

"Whoa, dude! Who knew the CIA legend was a girl?"

"Hey, she's hot!"

Macey turns and looks at me and smiles, I blush lightly at the undivided attention.

***time skip***

(back from the assembly, walking in hallway to next class)

I was walking with Mace, Liz, and Bex, when a tall figure came up beside me.

"Hey, guys, see you later? I asked them meaningfully.

Liz and Bex seemed confused, but Macey got the hint and dragged them away, all the while whispering to each other.

"So, Gallagher girl. Looks like you got us good." He smirked.

"Gallagher Girl?" I ask. Zach just smirks.

"Yeah, I like the nickname, so what?"

"Fine" I say.

" I was wondering if you would mind showing me around. You know? I'm new here. It would be rude not to." He smirked, as I realized I didn't really have a choice.

"Okay fine, after dinner? I asked.

"Ooh. If you wanted time alone, you know, you could've just asked. I know how much you want to. Dark hallways, no one around, just you, and me…." he trailed off, smirking seductively.

"Eww, no way" I say giving Zach a light shove. Zach smirks.

"We both know it Gallagher Girl" Zach says.

**So what did you think? Please review?**


End file.
